The present invention relates to a new variety of bluebeard, a perennial shrub grown for use in borders, landscape, and as a specimen plant. The new invention from the family Verbenaceae is known botanically as CARYOPTERIS×clandonensis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘LISSILV’.
‘LISSILV’ was discovered in 2006 as a chance seedling derived from the open cross-pollination of the seed parent an individual Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Longwood Blue’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent an individual Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Heavenly Blue’ (unpatented). The inventor discovered ‘LISSILV’ at the inventor's nursery in Greatham, Hants, United Kingdom.
The distinguishing traits of ‘LISSILV’ are upright habit, tidy round form, pronounced silver foliage color, and prolific display of soft violet-blue flowers that bloom summer through fall. ‘LISSILV’ is highly frost tolerant surviving temperatures of minus 20° Centigrade and hardy to USDA Zone 6b. ‘LISSILV’ grows to 90 cm. in height and 46 cm. in width at maturity. Cultural needs include full sun, rich fertile well-draining soil, and minimal to moderate water. Susceptibility to pests is similar to the species, and there are no diseases known to the inventor.
The closest comparison plant is Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Longwood Blue’. ‘LISSILV’ is less vigorous than ‘Longwood Blue’ and grows with a more upright habit. ‘LISSILV’ is distinguishable from both parents by silver foliage color. ‘LISSILV’ exhibits lighter blue flower color and is less vigorous than ‘Heavenly Blue’.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘LISSILV’ was conducted at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, United Kingdom. The inventor carried out the first asexual propagation in August 2006. The method used was vegetative cuttings, taken with and without nodes then placed under intermittent mist with a base heat of 18° Centigrade. Since that time, under careful observation ‘LISSILV’ has been determined fixed, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.
The inventor made an application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders' Rights for ‘LISSILV’ having filing date Mar. 25, 2008 and serial number 2008/0659. No claim of priority is made with respect to this Plant Breeders' Rights application. All plants of ‘LISSILV’ remained under the inventor's control at the inventor's nursery until plants of ‘LISSILV’ were first displayed and first advertised for future sale to the trade and the public at the Plantarium Show in Boskoop, The Netherlands from Aug. 27, 2008.